


Red Riding Hood

by eenthan



Series: Meanie Retelling [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, M/M, Mating, cutewonu, tiny bit angst, whippedmingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eenthan/pseuds/eenthan
Summary: Wonwoo was Mingyu's mate. Everyone were aware of that. Except for Wonwoo himself.Because as Mingyu was a big, strong werewolf, Wonwoo was just an adorable human.





	Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> this is to cure all the angst that ive been reading. enjoy!

The cafeteria was crowded with students, all rushing to get their food and to satisfy their hunger. Mingyu was sitting at a table, surrounded by his group of friends. Sometimes he threw some glances at a particular direction before he let out a sigh. 

"You are still not going to confront him?" His friend of pink hair, Jihoon asked him as he took a sip of his coke. Mingyu let out another sigh and rubbed his face with his hands. "It's not easy, what if he thought that I'm a freak? Or what if he hates our kind?"

"He wouldn't hate us, his best friend is a pack member too and he is fine with it."

"Yeah, besides that half of the school is our kind so what's wrong with that." Minghao interrupted as he took some of Mingyu's fries and popped them into his mouth. Mingyu pushed his plate towards Minghao as the latter looked like he was starving, in which Minghao replied with a muffled 'thank you'. 

"But, I don't know how to tell him urghh" Jihoon looked at him with raised eyebrows as he continued to whine like a little child.

"Ask him on a date, will you? And try to get to know him, you don't even talk to him yet." Mingyu buried his head in his hands, thinking of ways to approach that someone. He looked up to see Jihoon was on his phone, his fingers tapping something before he put it back on the table.

"How did you tell your mate again?" Mingyu asked and he saw Jihoon rolled his eyes even though he had a fond expression on his face.

"I thought I have told you many times already-"

"Hyuuunggggg" Mingyu whined again and Jihoon let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine, I will tell you again," Jihoon stopped for a moment as if trying to remember his confrontation to his mate. "He was in my math class, and he just happened to sit behind me. We got close and after my 17th birthday I found out that he is my mate. And at that time he asked me out for a date, in which I agreed to. Wait, when did I tell him about us?" Jihoon stopped as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Wasn't it during the sleepover at Jeonghan's house?" Minghao said before taking out his water bottle from his bag.

"Yeah, yeah it was that time. He was surprised but he took the news well. He even looked excited too. Saying that I was special and how he has a cool wolf boyfriend" Jihoon shook his head with a small smile evident on his face. Minghao cooed at him while Mingyu was looking at him in envy. "Ok, now I really wish that my mate will have that kind of reaction too."

"He will tho." A voice interrupted their conversations as a figure sat down beside Jihoon. "Hey," Seungcheol said as he pecked Jihoon's cheek before unwrapping his sandwich. "I have talked to him a few times and he seems kind of fascinated with the whole wolves and mates' idea." Mingyu saw how Jihoon began to shuffle himself closer to his mate and Seungcheol smiling at him while Minghao was looking at them with amusement and adoration. And how he hoped he and his mate will be like that too one day.

 

 

Mingyu was walking quickly towards his locker, hell he was almost running right now. He forgot his homework that was due tomorrow and Minghao was nagging at him to be quick. He turned at the corner of the hallways before he was abruptly collided with someone. He almost fell over but managed to regain his stability as he heard the sound of books meeting the concrete floor. He looked up and his breath hitched a little as he saw the person. It was his mate.

"I-I'm sorry, I was not looking where I was going," his mate, his shy and adorable Wonwoo said as he bend down to pick up his books. Mingyu immediately was pulled out of his daze as he too bend down to help the latter. "No, no, it's not your fault, I was not looking too," he said, picking up the last thick book off the floor. "Wow, you sure read a lot." Wonwoo let out a small shriek as Mingyu took all of the heavy books off his skinny arms and proceed to carry them instead.

"You don't have to do that, I can carry them by myself," Wonwoo said, his face showing a slight panic.

"And risk yourself to fall again? No way, you are supposed to only fall for me," Mingyu wanted to smack himself hard as he obviously said that without thinking, but then he saw the light shade of pink on his mate's cheeks and he thought that he would let it slide just this once. 

"So, where should I put this books to?" Mingyu asked, looking at his mate's beautiful face with such loving eyes that he sure would make Minghao puke in mere disgust.

"Well, I was going to bring them back home, my friend offered to drive me there," Wonwoo said as he looked at everywhere but Mingyu's eyes. "I-I will show you his car." 

With that, he followed Wonwoo to the parking lot, passing by his own car. Minghao who was waiting at the passenger seat raised his eyebrows at him, in which Mingyu replied with a mouthed 'later'. 

"What took you so long, Won! I thought you passed out or something!" His friend, Soonyoung, who was a pack member, said when Wonwoo opened the back door to allow Mingyu to put the books. "Oh, hey Mingyu, didn't see you there," he stopped for a while before he wiggled his eyebrows at him. "Making a move already?"

Mingyu chuckled before he closed the door and facing his mate who was rubbing his nape nervously. "Thank you for that, you really don't have to do it,"

"But I want to," Mingyu replied as the wind suddenly blew, successfully messing up their hair. Mingyu's heart melted as he saw Wonwoo scrunched up his nose at the sudden hair blocking his eyes. He got the urge to swipe them over to see that pair of beautiful eyes again and before he knew it his fingers were already swiping them. He heard Wonwoo's slight gasp as he looked at him in the eyes. "I will be going now, take care," he gave him a smile before walking back towards his car.

All his way home, his mind was occupied thinking if his actions came up too strong. That was also the first time they had talked, and he didn't want to scare his mate. Maybe he was making mistakes, one of them about not thinking first before doing something and another one was to really left the school without his homework with him. Eh, he could just copy off his seat mate's tomorrow anyway. 

 

 

It was Friday night, meaning there will be no school tomorrow. Mingyu decided to shift into his wolf form and took a run for a few hours. The neighbourhood he was living in was almost the same as the school, half of the population were werewolves while another half were humans, yet they could live together just fine. Might as well because of the laws that the government had set, or because both species had grown fond of each other.

He reached the park at the end of the residential area, more like an abandoned playground since the equipments there were already damaged and could not be used anymore. The deserted ground and the creaking sound of the swings as the cold wind blew occasionally were enough to scare off anyone there. But Mingyu found it peaceful since it was quiet, and he loved to be alone sometimes.

That night however proved that he was not the only visitor of the abandoned place.

He heard some noises along with the sound of footsteps echoing the quiet place. He thought that maybe those were some teenagers, hanging out at the oddest place of all. He even turned to go back to his home when he smelled that familiar vanilla scent, tingling his nose. 

'Wonwoo!' His mind thought, and he went closer to the source of the noise, as he saw his mate with some strangers. They were surrounding him, close enough to grab his wrists and pulled him towards them. Wonwoo seemed to be struggling and Mingyu could scent the fear surrounding him. 

"No, no, please leave me alone!" Wonwoo said as he tried to let his wrists free. The strangers were laughing and Mingyu knew they were drunk, judging by the way they stumbled closer to his mate.

"Oh, come on, we are just going to play for a little bit, princess." Mingyu almost gagged at the man's words if not for the fact that they were harassing his Wonwoo. His blood boiled when another man wrapped his arm around Wonwoo's waist and leaned closer to plant a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Wonwoo was now crying, and Mingyu growled loudly before he jumped over to the strangers. 

"What the hell!" One of the man said, but Mingyu immediately kicked him hard causing the man to land on the hard ground. Another man tried to pull Wonwoo but Mingyu managed to snapped his paw at the man's chest before he too fell over. Mingyu did not want to hurt them, as the laws stated that no werewolves were to use strength to hurt the humans, but also because they were just drunken people that could not think straight. He stood proudly in front of his mate, protecting him from the strangers as he watched them stood up. He growled at them and pretended to attack them again and it only took a few seconds before they scrambled off from the place.

When the men were out of his sight, he turned around to his mate, only to have his heart ached at the sight of him. Wonwoo was shaking furiously and he was still crying, sobbing even as he curled himself into a ball. Oh how Mingyu wanted to shift back into his human form, engulf him in his embrace and comfort him but he knew it might scared him more. So he settled to lie down on the ground and let out a whiny sound, as a sign that he did not want Wonwoo to cry anymore.

Wonwoo looked up from where he buried his face into his knees, and wiped the tears off of his face. It took him a while before the sobbing turned into a few sniffles. Mingyu kept on making the soft whining sound as he looked up at his mate from his lying position. He realised that Wonwoo was wearing a red oversized sweater and he swore his sweater paws were the cutest thing to exist. 

"T-thank you, f-for saving m-me," Wonwoo said between his sniffles. "Who-whoever you are, t-thank you so much,"

Mingyu stood up from his position and went over to his mate. He nudged his cheek with his snout, trying to give him comfort as Wonwoo let out a soft giggle. To say that Mingyu did not coo at him was a total understatement, and he knew his tail that was wagging furiously was enough to show how whipped he was for his mate.

 

 

Mingyu told his friends about the incident on Monday morning, in which lead him to listen to their excessive curses about those drunkards. At lunch, Seungcheol suggested him to see Wonwoo, as the latter looked pale and scared. Mingyu immediately left his group of friends as he made ways to where he knew Wonwoo would be at this time if he was not eating his lunch; the school garden.

He reached there and saw Wonwoo sitting on a bench, hugging his big red jacket around his skinny body. The weather was colder than usual, and he could see how Wonwoo himself was bundled up in a few layer of clothes. Wonwoo also looked gloomy, a rare sight to be seen as his mate was one to always smile albeit of his shy personality.

Mingyu walked over and sat at the empty space beside him. Both of them did not say anything, just letting the silence enveloping them. He stole a few glances towards his mate, who he realised had shuffled away from him discreetly. Wonwoo was now at the end of the bench, hugging himself even tighter and that somehow tugged his heart into a dull pain.

Wonwoo was traumatised at the idea of being close to someone. 

And now how was he supposed to approach him?

 

 

The rest of the week went hardly smooth for Mingyu. He became quiet, and he spaced out most of the times. He also found himself looking at his mate during lunch everyday, not minding to get his own meals. Wonwoo went to the garden every lunch period, sat on the same bench and did not do anything at all. Mingyu did not want to make him feel uncomfortable, so he just waited and looked for him behind the walls. One thing that made him relief was that Wonwoo started to joke around Soonyoung again. Seeing him laugh and happy was enough for now.

That weekend, Mingyu decided to take a run again. He then stopped at a park nearer to the neighbourhood, compared to the abandoned one. He settled down under a shady tree, just staring at the night sky. It was full of stars and constellations that he did not bother to know the name of. He just stayed there until he heard the sound of faint footsteps. Looking up, he was surprised to see Wonwoo came to the park before he sat on a swing.

He wanted to meet him, to know how he was doing. These past few days were pure torture to him, seeing that he could not help his mate and could only see from afar. He made some soft whining sound before he went over to the swing. 

He could see that Wonwoo was surprised and he halted for a moment, to see if Wonwoo get scared; the last thing he would want to do to his mate. He lied down and looked at his mate, trying to see his reaction. Wonwoo seemed to relax for a bit as he got off the swing and sat on the ground instead.

"Are-are you the one that s-save me?" Wonwoo whispered out to him. Mingyu was beyond happy that his mate remembered him, as he started to wag his tail excitedly. Wonwoo began to giggle and that was all it took before Mingyu leaped over to him. He began to lick Wonwoo's face several times, emitting the laughter that he really loved to hear. He felt Wonwoo's hand began to pet his fur softly, causing him to let out a contented noise. This moment was the one that he had been craving for, and he was happy to get the chance to be close to his mate, even though it was just for a while. 

 

 

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months. It was as if they had made an agreement to meet up at the park every Friday night. And Mingyu was very happy. Wonwoo turned out to be the one to talk about himself a lot. The times that they spent together had lead him to know about his mate better. Wonwoo told him about his childhood, about how he cried during the first day of kindergarten because he could not find his favourite red sweater, and about how he once was reported to be missing because he fell asleep in the toilet. 

"You can't blame me! I stayed up the night before to make a card for my teacher's birthday!"

Wonwoo sometimes talked about his future, that he was scared to grow up but he also wanted to be a veterinarian, because he still could not get over the fact that his pet kitten died when he was ten. And Mingyu listened to them all. He knew that he could not give any reactions to all of the stories he heard but that had never stop Wonwoo from sharing them, in which he was greatly thankful of. So he resolved to give him a few licks and nuzzled his face a lot, both resulted Wonwoo to giggle softly. 

Once, the night was too cold that he could see Wonwoo's breath in the air. Wonwoo wore a few layers of clothes with him, along with his big red jacket but they did not help a lot, considering he was still shivering. They laid down on the blanket that Wonwoo had started to bring after their third meeting, and Mingyu really wanted to hug his mate at that time.

So when Wonwoo suddenly snuggled closer towards his big wolf form to seek for warmth, he melted right there and then. Wonwoo's hands disappeared under his thick fur and he proceeded to put his paw behind Wonwoo's back, serving as protection and to make him feel comfortable. Wonwoo hummed as he buried his face into Mingyu's neck, satisfied that he did not feel the cold anymore. If only he knew how he made Mingyu's heart to beat frantically against his chest, or how he made Mingyu felt like he was the luckiest man alive. 

But that was when he was in his wolf form.

Mingyu managed to talk to Wonwoo, with the help of Seungcheol as the latter got tired listening to his whining. Soonyoung also helped to convince Wonwoo that he meant no harm, and he just wanted to get close to him. So they started to talk and hang out together after school, to a place where Wonwoo loved the most; the cozy coffee shop, courtesy of Mingyu trying to win his mate's heart over. 

Mingyu even started to read the books that Wonwoo told him during their weekly meeting at the park. He could almost hear Jihoon told him how whipped he was, but if that means he could make Wonwoo's face brightened up and his eyes sparkled in excitement when he mentioned about the books, then he was fine with being whipped. 

Minghao decided to give him some cheesy ideas about how he should gave Wonwoo his favourite candy and left him notes; love letters in his locker for like every single day. Mingyu doubted it at first, telling how he was afraid that Wonwoo might think of himself as some creeper, but Minghao was having none of it. Mingyu eventually gave in and left them in Wonwoo's locker every morning. He first was feeling anxious about the idea, but one day he accidentally overheard Soonyoung teasing Wonwoo about having an admirer. He then saw a shy smile and how his mate's face turned into a beautiful shade of red when he read the letter. He changed his mind because that was absolutely his favourite sight, his mate looking beautiful without even trying. 

 

 

They were at the park, laying down as they snuggled with each other. Wonwoo was talking about his classes when suddenly he stopped. Mingyu was surprised but he waited patiently for Wonwoo to speak up.

"You know, I have been telling you about myself, but lately I have been thinking about this certain someone," Mingyu felt his breath stuck at Wonwoo's words. He was sure that he could make Wonwoo to open up his heart for him, but now he was just feeling nervous.

"He is a handsome one, cute even, and he is a dork," He saw a fond smile on Wonwoo's face. "He always make me laugh, like he would tell some silly jokes and he loves to imitate how the teachers used to nag at us. He also read a lot of my favourite books, and I feel so happy because I finally could talk to someone about what I love to do. We all know Soonyoung hates books with all his guts," Mingyu mentally snorted as he knew very well about Soonyoung's love-hate relationship with books. 

"He had been giving me my favourite candy everyday and left these sweet letters in my locker. Oh, and he also have been accompanying me to the coffee shop. I don't know why but he makes me feel things-" Wonwoo stopped again and Mingyu was nervously waiting for his next words.

"I-I think I like him," Wonwoo said, burying his face even further into his fur if that was possible. "H-he is so sweet, and I just can't help it," he stopped after that, proceed to run his hands over Mingyu's soft brown fur. 

Mingyu was overjoyed. His mate like him back, and he felt like he could just kiss him right there at the moment. That thought however brought him to a blushing state as he imagined himself kissing his mate. His heart was swelling with happiness, and he felt that the love he had for his mate was overwhelming him. And he knew that he had to confront him as soon as possible.

 

 

"Hey," Mingyu said as he leaned at the locker next to Wonwoo's after classes ended. Wonwoo was wearing his classic red sweater and he was wrapped up in a black scarf. Mingyu wanted to coo at his cuteness but he refrained himself from doing so. "Do you have plans for this weekend?"

"No, why?" Wonwoo asked as he closed his locker, arms full with books which Mingyu took later on despite of his protest and wore his jacket.

"I was planning to hang out with you, like usual," Mingyu could see how Wonwoo's eyes brightened up at the mention of the idea. "But not at the coffee shop,"

Wonwoo tilted his head adorably, unaware of the effects of his action to Mingyu's heart. "Then where?"

"You know the park at the neighbourhood?" He asked, pretending to not know about it. "Let's meet there at Friday night!"

Wonwoo looked troubled for a while, and he knew the exact reason why because that was when they would meet up; well in his wolf form. "I-I think I have some businesses to be done that day, can we just meet the next day instead?"

Mingyu then proceeded to pout at him, as he pretended to be sad. "But, I have something to show you! I really want you to see it!" He said, and Wonwoo seemed to contemplate about his decision for a while but he knew that his mate would gave in; because let's be honest here, no one can resist his puppy eyes. Wonwoo let out a sigh before he nodded and agreed with him. And now, Mingyu could not wait for the weekend to come. 

 

 

Mingyu sat at the swing Wonwoo usually sat on and waited for his mate to come. He got agitated as he afraid that Wonwoo would not take the news well. Minghao had been shaking his shoulders violently a few hours prior because of his panic and yelled at him to calm down. Seungcheol had been giving him encouraging pats and advices like the father figure he was while Jihoon had shoved some fried chicken down his throat to calm his nerve. He was thankful of them, but now he really got nervous. His legs were shaking as he played with the hem of his black hoodie. 

He heard footsteps coming and when he looked up he saw Wonwoo coming over. He was wearing an oversized pink sweater and his usual red jacket, and Mingyu's heart was beating loudly, loud enough that he was afraid Wonwoo could hear them. 

"Hey," he greeted him softly, giving out a soft smile in which he got one in return. 

"Hey, so what is it that you want to show me?" Wonwoo asked, adjusting his jacket for a little bit. "Aren't you cold?"

"No, I'm fine," Mingyu rubbed his nape nervously before he faced his mate again. "I want to tell you something, but I hope you don't freak out." Wonwoo looked at him confusedly but nodded his head nevertheless. Mingyu took a deep breath before he opened his mouth.

"I am a werewolf," he said, and he saw how Wonwoo's eyes widened before they glistened in amazement. He heard Wonwoo whispered out a soft 'really?' as he nodded his head.

"You looked happy about it," Wonwoo nodded his head furiously and that sight was too cute for his heart to handle. "You guys are fascinating,"

"And you know how we have this mate system, right?" Wonwoo nodded again, and Mingyu took that as a cue to hold Wonwoo's hands. His mate's breath hitched as he looked down at their hands before he looked back up to his face. 

"You are my mate," he said softly, tightening his hold on his mate's hands, afraid that Wonwoo might slipped off of his grasp if he did not do so. "After my 17th birthday, I was so excited to know who will be my mate, and I'm so happy that it was you. I couldn't shut up about it for a few days, and Jihoon had to smack my head to stop talking about you," he smiled at the memory and he could see how Wonwoo had a soft smile on his face too. 

"But I barely know you at that time, and I was afraid that you might hate the idea of it. That's why I didn't approach you earlier, and only had the strength to do so these past few months." He stopped for a while before he continued, "My friends had been pestering me and I know that I want to know you too, and I want to love you with all my heart." Wonwoo's face was flushed in red at the moment. "So, will you accept to be my mate?"

Wonwoo was smiling so beautifully as he nodded his head and that was all it took before he pulled him into a tight embrace. He was so happy that he lifted his mate up and swirled him around a few times. Wonwoo was laughing at him and he felt that his heart was bursting with happiness. 

"Can I see your wolf?" Wonwoo asked and suddenly Mingyu was alarmed. "About that-," he took a breath and let out a sigh. "For the second time, please don't freak out, okay?" Wonwoo looked confused but he did not question it and just nodded his head. 

Mingyu then proceeded to shift into his wolf form, a big brown wolf. He could hear a gasp, and when he looked over, his mate had a hand covering his mouth. He heard how Wonwoo kept muttering 'oh my god' a few times, and for a moment he was afraid that Wonwoo might leave him. But then Wonwoo approached him and kneeled on the ground. 

"Y-you are the one who saved me," he whispered, as his eyes were looking at Mingyu's wolf form. Mingyu went over to nuzzle his face and before he knew it, he was tackled into a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you so much, I just-" his words were muffled by the fur but Mingyu did not care at all. He was so happy that his mate did not reject him and accept him for who he was.

"I-I never get to tell you, but your wolf is beautiful, probably one of the most beautiful I have ever seen," Wonwoo said as he ran his hand over the soft fur. Mingyu let out a contented noise as he continued to snuggle with his mate. They stayed like that for a while until Wonwoo decided to break the silence. 

"Well, that explained how you know about my favourite books, because I didn't think that you even bother to read," Mingyu shifted back to his human form as he whined at the insult. "I do read!"

"Yeah? What kind of book that you read?" Wonwoo asked with a hint of amusement in his voice and Mingyu lowered his head in embarrassment as he told him that he read comics. Wonwoo laughed at his answer and Mingyu pouted because he knew how Wonwoo loves to tease him. He then placed his arm around his mate's waist and pulled him closer, successfully shutting his laugh down as he stared at Mingyu's eyes with a shocked expression on his face.

"Well, I recall a certain someone told me about how he likes this particular handsome person," he said and Wonwoo's eyes widened even more as he gasped. "Care to explain?" 

Wonwoo let out some inaudible noises as he tried to cover his flustered face, which resulted Mingyu to laugh at him. Mingyu then used his free hand to take his mate's hand as he held onto it tightly. "You don't know how happy you made me when I heard that, it took all of my wills to not shift back into my human form and hug you." He then put his mate's hand on his chest, at the place where his heart was beating loudly. 

"You make me feel nervous when I'm near you, but I really am happy. And I swear that I will protect you, I will make you feel safe, and I will love you with my whole being. Because I have been waiting so long for this, and I wouldn't change it for any other thing." He brushed his mate's cheek with his finger, and when he saw the loving look on Wonwoo's face, he sealed the promise with a deep sweet kiss. 

He felt the fireworks in his body set off, and how Wonwoo's lips tasted like vanilla. He even felt how Wonwoo's hand at his chest curled the hoodie he was wearing tightly, and how he immediately pulled his mate even closer to him. When he broke the kiss, his mate's eyes were still closed and he settled to pepper soft kisses on his face, smiling as he heard the beautiful sound of his mate's laughter again.

**Author's Note:**

> omg finally im back with another oneshot huhu  
> college has been harsh and i need a break from that


End file.
